Tears in the Silence
by Shimoyo
Summary: Sesshomaru is a young teacher, and is perplexed to find he has feelings for a student in class; Inuyasha is defeated and has to be Kagome's slave; Naraku is... Well, he's cool. IxK, SxR, JxS(jk), MxS
1. 1: Sesshomaru's Perplexion

**Tears in the Silence: Chapter 2**

**(Inuyasha/Kagome)**

**Kagome**

Kagome Higurashi was sleeping when she felt a firm, none to gentle hand on her head, and nearly choked on her pillow.

"Kagome, you're going to be late," Kikyo said, none too kindly. She made a point in slamming Kagome's door, knocking her favorite posters off the wall. Sitting up quickly, Kagome moved to pick up her posters, and place them back on the wall.

Rushing to grab her uniform, Kagome almost forgot her most prized possession.

She lightly caressed it in her hands, the small pink stone softly glowing. It had been her mothers', and then her sisters'. Kikyo was meant to have it to pass on to her firstborn daughter, but there was an accident. Kagome shook her head, clearing her mind of those hated thoughts.

"Nope. Today I'm not going to be gloomy." Kagome hurried downstairs, said goodbye to her grandfather, mother, and brother, and practically flew out the door. As usual, Kikyo took no notice of her younger sister, mechanically eating from her plate.

Kagome was running down her usual short cut to school, but she had no idea that a moving van would be blocking her path. To get to school on time, Kagome would have to keep going, but the van completely blocked the way.

"Not my first day! Why does this always happen to me!" Kagome sighed, and turned back. There was nothing she could do.

Kagome cringed as she recalled how her mother had been so mad when she had started off the school year late the year before, and shuddered dramatically. Her mother was unfailingly fair, but lateness was not in her mother's vocabulary.

Kagome had started walking in the other direction when she stopped, and took a look around her all the streets were deserted, and she could barely hear the traffic that was becoming increasingly annoying every week.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _Kagome said to herself, as she rolled her sailor sleeves up. Taking a running start, she jumped up and grabbed on to the top of a large concrete wall, desperately trying to heave her body up. She finally had managed to get to the top, when she looked down in to a pair of intense amber eyes.

It took her a moment to realize these were the eyes of a boy, a very strange boy. With long white hair, Inuyasha Youka was quite different looking. _But not unpleasantly so... _Kagome cringed as she thought that, and berated herself for the thought. So intent on what she had been thinking, Kagome's hold on the wall slipped, and she fell face forward in to Inuyasha.

Using reflexes that Kagome had thought impossible, Inuyasha caught her smoothly, but dropped her on to the packed dirt on the courtyard.

"That'll teach you to trespass," Inuyasha yelled back as he walked away.

Kagome watched him for a moment, and then followed behind him, dusting her clothing off.

"Everyone's going to think I've been in a fight, or or... Worse!" Kagome yelled frantically, looking at her torn skirt, and dirt stained shirt.

Inuyasha looked back at her, and really seemed to notice her for the first time. His eyes softened for a moment, but became like ice again.

"Well, what else are they to think when you're related to a bitch like Kikyo,"

Inuyasha kept walking, turning around an impressive building to a front walk.

Kagome had stopped, and looked as if she had been punched physically. Gathering her fleeting courage, Kagome grunted.

"Right. That's how it happened." Kagome was just a cold as Inuyasha, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"My sister is crippled, and psycologically damaged beyond repair, and YOU have the nerve to suggest it was her fault? I've heard some things about you, Youkai, but they were never flattering. What my sister saw in you, I'll never know."

Inuyasha never wavered, but Kagome could see his shoulders tense.

_Good. I've finally gotten to him._ Kagome didn't understand why, but she felt more mad than ever.

Kagome made a point to distance herself from Inuyasha, but it seemed the gods were not in her favor. Every time she turned corner, or started a new class, he was there. And he looked just as happy to see her there as she was. Finally, by the end of the week, Kagome had managed to keep her sanity, and looked forward to her clubs the next day.

Kagome had her doubts about one of the clubs; one that Kikyo absolutely insisted that Kagome join. Curious to see why Kikyo was getting so worked up over her attending a Martial Arts club, Kagome signed up, and on a whim, took a healing class as well. Miss Kaede was known for her kindness and was a genuinely interesting person.

Kagome soon found out that Miss Kaede had taken ill, and had move to her property on the outskirts of the village, with her young grandson as the only help she had. It made Kagome sad, and she vowed to send Miss Kaede some preserves that her mother made just a few weeks before.

Walking down the hallways with her three friends, Kagome finally noticed a lot of excitement going on.

"Oh, you don't know? The healing class was taken over by Mr. Youka. All the spots were filled at the last minute, and all the rest of the girls are grudgingly congratulating those that made it in. Its so not fair! He's so HOT!" One of Kagome's friends said, falling in to hopeless glee.

Kagome was worried that she wouldn't learn a thing, and came to her first class with a heavy heart. It was soon obvious that Mr. Youka knew what he was talking about, although he looked strangely uncomfortable. Kagome learned many new things in her first class, and was much energized after having answered a question correctly. It was only after class ended, and she moved in to the hallway, that she realised what was next.

Kagome watched as many young men walked through the door, but not a woman. Kagome sighed to herself, and entered the mkeshift dojo, hoping upon hope that her teacher wouldn't be too hard on her.

End of Kagome

**Inuyasha**

Seeing Kagome Higurashi climbing over his backwall had let in a flood of memories that Inuyasha wanted to avoid at all costs, but she left him feeling disoriented, and very angry.

_And slightly turned on._ Inuyasha cursed his inner voice, but it was true. Kagome closely resembled her older sister, though was not as refined as Kikyo was.

After dropping her on the ground, Inuyasha quickly turned away, hoping that Higurashi wouldn't see his discomfort. She of course knew the story that Kikyo had fabricated, and was sure to hate him for it.

_Higurashi sure is chatty. _Inuyasha thought to himself, and felt his anger growing as she regarded him with a light air, and an easy smile. Shaken by this, Inuyasha spoke the first thing that came to mind as Higurashi whined about her ruined skirt.

"Well, what else are they to think when you're related to a bitch like Kikyo,"

Inuyasha expected Higurashi to burst in to tears, but she was oddly silent. When she did speak, it was what Inuyasha had thought, but it still pained him to hear it. Especially from her.

"Right. That's how it happened. My sister is crippled, and psychologically damaged beyond repair, and YOU have the nerve to suggest it was her fault? I've heard some things about you, Youkai, but they were never flattering. What my sister saw in you, I'll never know."

Inuyasha tensed at Youkai, the name perilously close to the truth. Seething with anger, Inuyasha finished his walk to school, and left a blessedly silent Higurashi behind.

Inuyasha glared at his class sheet, ignoring Miroku's jibes about the girls around them. Miroku was the class lecher, but always hung around at the temples, for practice to be a priest, which is what Miroku told all the girls.

Inuyasha heard it straight from Miroku that the truth was that Miroku just couldn't get enough of young Mikos.

"Lecher," Inuyasha growled at Miroku, who took the insult with stride, flashing a ready smile.

"The saying goes, I believe, that you do not buy trousers before trying them on. None of them seem to fit perfectly, alas." Miroku sighed dramatically, draping an arm over Inuyasha's shoulders. Inuyasha immediately tensed, and Miroku withdrew his hand immediately, and laughed in the uncomfortable silence.

"So, Inuyasha, what seems to be the problem? We of course know about the Fluffy thing, but what else? You seem unusually pissed off this morning." Miroku said, sitting on the bench beside Inuyasha, and added as an afterthought,

"And for you, that means a lot."

Inuyasha was silent, tugging at a shirtsleeve that had become scuffed during the "Higurash Incident".

"Ah, Kikyo. Why can't you just get over her, and find a new woman?" Inuysha grunted, but didn't reply. He didn't have to.

The week went by slowly, the increasing tension in his half-brother's classes causing all of the students to become very uncomfortable, especially when Inuyasha stood on a table, and demanded that his brother take a shot at him.

Sesshomaru managed to shove a stick of chalk up Inuyasha's nose.

Inuyasha was rubbing his nose as Miroku joined him in the hallway, his books under one arm, and a new girl under the other.

"How was class?"

The girl asked, peering up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't remember the girl's name, but felt it not important. She as just the flavor of the day.

"Terrible. I don't think I'll ever be able to smell right again."

Inuyasha said, and hesitantly sniffed. He coughed once, and then sneezed, showering the students backs with fine chalk dust.

Miroku couldn't speak for a while, as he tried to get his laughter under control. Inuyasha was getting more pissed off by the moment, and just gave the staring students the evil eye.

Inuyasha had perfected this technique to an art, and could reduce even the toughest girl to tears. It seemed to have no effect on Higurashi, or she was just too dense for it to work.

Inuyasha decided she was dense, and spent a blissful afternoon bashing Kagome in his head. It wasn't until Saturday that he had to think of Kagome in terms of a living, breathing woman.

She was standing outside the Martial Arts club, looking lost and forlorn. Inuyasha was almost moved to speak, but he couldn't quite accomplish it.

"Feh," Inuyasha said, and walked right past her.

After changing in to his customary red robes, (_so as not to get any bloodstains on them, heh.)_ he was surprised to see two women kneeling on the mats, chatting quietly to one another. There were never any girls in the club; it was an unspoken tradition. Inuyasha steered clear from the women, and knelt as far away as possible. He recognized most of the men there, having grown up with most of them. He was pleased to see Kouga sitting close to Higurashi, trying to chat her up.

_He'll get a nasty surprise. _Inuyasha though maliciously, but was surprised when Higurashi laughed easily with him. It bothered him to no end, and mentally added another punch to the list that he had made of what Kouga deserved to get his year. The worst thing was that Kouga was just as strong, and had probably made just as long a list as Inuyasha.

As their teacher walked in, Inuyasha sighed.

_This is going to be the longest two hours of my life._

End of Inuyasha


	2. 2: Meeting in the Morning

**Tears in the Silence: Sesshomaru  
**

This is my first Inuyasha story; please be kind! I may have errors in spelling and in the actual story of Inuyasha, but if you have any questions on these, please tell me!

It may be kind of confusing at first, but most likely each chapter will deal with a different character's point of view (kinda like the Star Wars novels) This one is Sesshomaru; later chapters will feature Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, Rin and perhaps Jakken.

This is set in modern day Japan, in a small town (almost a city); not Tokyo. Um, and there will be Inu/Kag, and Sessh/Rin and Miroku and Sango. Maybe more….

But three pairs is enough for one story, me thinks.

**Sesshomaru**

Jakken peered over the shoulder of his colleague, Sesshomaru, taking a look at the new class sheet that he was regarding closely.

"Same as ever, sir?" Jakken asked in his slightly squeaky voice. Sesshomaru grunted, and threw Jakken the list.

"I take it your brother been put in your class again?"

Sesshomaru raked his hands through his increasingly long white hair, eyeing it as though it was the enemy. Many of the other teachers at the school thought that Sesshomaru Youka was vain in the utmost sense of the world, but truth to be told, he was just lazy.

"I hate first days," Sesshomaru grumbled, looking for his hated glasses. They were new, bought the day before, and Sesshomaru loathed the sight of them; it was ironic that he now needed them to see.

Sesshomaru was barely twenty-five, but he had been losing his eyesight steadily since he was a young child. He had managed to get through classes and lectures by sitting as close as he could to the front, but after calling one of his very burly, VERY macho football students by a woman's name, he felt that he had to get something to help him see.

Jakken was his teaching assistant, but most would call him Seshomaru's shadow. Scuttling around after Mr. Youka, Jakken would often be the butt of many jokes, mostly about his extremely minute structure and his huge glasses. It didn't bother him as much as it would have, as he was in love with his master. That love was definitely unreturned, but Jakken could sigh, and bustle around his love, making sure that he was as comfortable as possible. Not particularly smart, this was the extent of Jakken's will.

"What classes are we signed up for this year?" Sesshomaru asked indifferently as he tried to keep from getting coffee all over his immaculate white suit.

"Well, history, mostly. And an English class. Oh no," Jakken said miserably, and cringed as Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Its just that sir, well..." Jakken went silent, and peered at the sheet again.

"Out with it, I don't have all day," Sesshomaru said, rummaging around his desk for his spare keys.

"It seem that you have been signed up to head a club this year."

Sesshomaru sighed, giving up on the keys. He never found anything on his first day.

"Jakken. We always head the martial arts club."

"Well, yes, sir, but... not this year. Another teacher has taken that spot over," Jakken said miserably.

Sesshomaru dropped his coat on the table, and crossed his arms, glaring at Jakken.

"That better be a typo,"

"No sir. I... I don't think it is. You see, it seems that a pretty reclusive family has come to settle here, and they're quite well known for their skill at martial arts. And it would be in very bad taste, very bad taste, sir, to protest against the board's decision. They could cut our funding." Jakken added with a whimper, as Sesshomaru had taken a step towards him.

"Well then, what do I, pray tell, and have to teach?"

"Uh, well, that is... Miss Kaede is sick and..."

On the Saturday, Sesshomaru stood in the center of a large group of girls, feeling very out of place. The girls ranged from the ages of thirteen to nineteen, and all were chattering and giggling insensibly. Sesshomaru particularly loathed the fact that every so often one of them would take a quick glance at him, and then giggle again. A horrible, high-pitched giggle.

"Ugh," Sesshomaru said, and tried to extract himself from the gaggle of women.

Sesshomaru was in quite a predicament, and he knew it. To choose him, HIM, Sesshomaru, the heart breaker, to lead a class of mainly women, on the healing arts...It just wasn't possible.

Sesshomaru knew that he was the laugh of the staff room, and was sure that they had already started placing bets on how many women would throw themselves at him this week. It wasn't as far fetched, as it seemed.

Sesshomaru was a looker, and he well knew it. He used it when he was younger to sway his female (and rarely, male) teachers to let him do what he wanted to do. As he got older, and women were more of an enticement, he didn't have to work hard at all to get the women to throw themselves at him. But even then, he began to hate them, hate their silly crushes that would mean nothing to them in a few months, when he would remember them forever.  
It was with one particularly bad case that he shunned women altogether. But they still wanted him, and wanted him more, as he had become, in their minds, very mysterious and sexy.

Thus, the predicament. He hated them, they loved him. By the end of the week, he knew he would get calls from distressed mothers, asking him what he had done to their daughters. Older, distressed women were not his choice in women either.  
In fact, he had been pretty much celibate for the last year or so, finding no woman that ever piqued his interest. Most of the time, Sesshomaru lost hope that he ever would.

"Girls, settle down." The girls looked at him with shining eyes, and turned to face him. Having all those eyes on him at once was particularly unnerving. Sesshomaru sighed, and settled down to teaching his attentive class.

"This is belladonna. Does anyone have any idea of what its uses are?

Seeshomaru asked wearily, and was surprised when several hands went up. He realized Miss Kaede was a far more component teacher than he was in the area he was forced to teach, but he ploughed on nonetheless.

After helping the class brew a simple cure-all tea, Seshomaru dismissed them, and walked to the back of the class to mark his papers. Ruffling through the sheets, he didn't notice when one of the younger students of the class shuffled up to him, and grabbed on to his white shirt.

Looking down, he saw an average girl with medium length dark hair, and liquid brown eyes. She had a smattering of freckles across her face, but even though her features were cheerful, her expression was not. She was frowning, and looked as if she was trying very hard not to cry.

"Yes? What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, eyeing the girl warily. The girl shook her head, and pointed to the door, not answering his question.

"I'm not one for games. Please go bother someone else." Sesshomaru said gruffly, wrenching his amber eyes from her brown ones.

She continued to tug at his shirt, pointing more and more frantically at the door, but Sesshmaru ignored her. Although never confronted with such odd behavior, he was not going to stand for interruptions in his work.

"That is enough. Leave, or I shall call the principal on you. He's not very nice on Saturdays, as it's his day off." The girl widened her eyes, then lowered her head, and shuffled out of the room. Sesshomaru effectively ignored her, and got back to his work.

Sesshomaru heard the door close, and gave a sigh of relief. Finally, he was free of all interruptions. He marked his papers quickly, not surprised that the marks were all high. All of the women had hung on to his every word, and he now knew that he wasn't distracting their learning. Of course, he didn't know the girls marks from Miss Kaede, but he was sure that they were comparative.  
Sesshomaru stood up, and stretched, his long arms almost reaching the ceiling of the small room. Scratching his head absently, Sesshomaru gathered all of his items in to his brief case, and headed out the door. Jakken waved a farewell, and received a curt nod from Sesshomaru. It was more than what Jakken expected, and he about fell from his chair in delight.   
Recovering slightly from the unexpected warmth from Sesshomaru, Jakken seized his journal, and hurriedly snatched a pen from the desk. Jakken would not, of course, forget the nod, but he felt he had to write it down just in case, some years later, he did forget.   
Sesshomaru walked briskly down the street, past parked cars, and more than the occasional bicycle. It was a quiet town, and Sesshomaru was getting used to the quaintness. It was not that very different from the life he had led up to that point, but it was different enough that it could stagger his senses if he let the idea roll around in his mind long enough.  
Turning down a side street, Sesshomaru quickly entered the grand walkway that led to an even grander home.  
Built several hundred years before, the mansion was a feat in design and ingenuity. The building stood on pieces of wood at least ten feet in diameter, and about six feet tall. The house was painted blood red and black, and where gold had once been, a gold varnish had replaced. The house had been kept in good condition, but it was not as glorious as it had been years before.  
Sesshomaru took off his shoes, and entered the house that had been his alone up until about three months ago. Three months ago was when his half brother Inuyasha had come to live with him, after some sort of social faux-pas that had occurred when he lived with their father.

Sesshomaru stopped trying to think, and sank in to one of the comfy chairs that had replaced the formal dining set that had sat in the room before.   
Sesshomaru was startled awake when the front door opened again, and his younger brother walked through, muttering under his breath about some stupid wench. Sesshomaru sighed, and retrieved his glasses, jamming them on to his nose.

"What a wonderful way to begin the week," Sesshomaru muttered, and went to start his dinner; completely ignoring that Inuyasha was destroying rather than making a sandwich. Sesshomaru effectively tuned out his younger brother until a piece of banana flew through the air, and hit him on the cheek.  
Turning angrily towards Inuyasha, Sesshomaru threw the banana back to Inuyasha, who was broken from his destructive revelry.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, but the slight growl that accompanied his voice betrayed his inner anger. Inuyasha looked around in surprise, and stared open mouthed at the kitchen.  
Covered in a combination of banana peels, peanut butter and bread crumbs, there seemed to be more sandwiches on the wall than on Inuyasha's plate.

"Jeez. I'll clean up, don't have a cow," Inuyasha said, his mouth full of food.

Sesshomaru grimaced as some of the food sprayed out of Inuyasha's mouth, but made not another comment. He would rather suffer in silence, as long as his dolt of a brother managed to clean the kitchen.

Sesshomaru finished his soup and cleaned up his mess, and noticed that Inuyasha was nowhere to be found but the kitchen was relatively clean. Shrugging, Sesshomaru returned to the study, and stared out the window.

He lazily noted the presence of a lone car driving along quite a quiet section of street. Although Sesshomaru still knew next to nothing about cars, he did know that Limosines were a rare sight in this small town, and thus Sesshomaru peered out the window, hoping he could make out the figures in the car.

He could only see that two people sat together in the seat, and they looked a little close to be sitting on a seat each.

"Ah. Getting married," Sesshomaru said to himself, and ignored the window again, returning to his book on herbs that was very dry.

He never heard Inuyasha come back in, muttering under his breath once again, storm up the stairs. Sesshomaru was still in his overstuffed chair, fast asleep.

_Dear Diary,  
God. I hate myself. Why couldn't I have left Mr. Youka alone today? I mean, N-no names. I'm still not sure how safe it is for me to be writing this, but for the moment, I don't care. He hurts me no matter what I do. I wish that I could talk, but that is forbidden to me. Perhaps if I send him a letter?  
I do not wish to be in more pain than I'm in now._

Chapter 1, Sesshomaru, Finished! YAY!

I plan to do a chapter for each of the main chars; Inuyasha and Kagome's chapters will be just as long. M'kay?

Enjoy!


	3. 3: Sango comes to Town

**Tears in the Silence: Chapter 3**

**(Sango)**

Sango was surprised when her father had suggested the move, but not overly concerned about it. She and her brother had always been home-schooled, and Sango assumed it would stay that way. She was shocked to find that she had to attend public high school with her brother, and was not looking forward to it. She had never been quite comfortable in large groups of people, and kept to herself. She was pretty, with long brown hair, and dark eyes, but she was by no means beautiful. Or so she thought. She was always berating herself on how muscular she looked compared to all the girls in her magazines, and felt so out of place before she walked in to her first day of High School. Her first day of reality.

Men and women of every size and shape walked down the hallway, and Sango blushed as men looked her body up and down, raking her over as if she was a choice cut of meat. Feeling completely self-conscious, she was happy to find the office right away.

It took a while for her classes to be sorted out, but she was finally happy with them, and did pretty well. It wasn't until later that she found out that she was horribly behind, and needed as much help as she could get. It was with this miserable bit of information that she knelt down in the front of her Martial Arts class.

It wasn't long before she was joined by a group of brutes, muscular, rowdy young men that frightened Sango as much as young women frightened Sesshomaru. Sango had never thought that she would be out of place in a fighting class, but she seemed to be the only girl.

Just before the bell rang, another girl ran in, her hair in a hasty ponytail, her robes in disarray. Sango was surprised to see one as her in a class such as it was, but Sango felt that she might do well. With the right persuasion.

Sango introduced herself to the young woman who turned out to be a Kagome Higurashi, in the same year that she was. The two of them were joined by a third, a Kouga Lupin, who started to talk to Kagome as a close friend would. Sango started to relax, seeing that the young man was obviously in love with Kagome, and would not do her harm. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she knew another had joined her.

"Excuse me?" Sango said, whirling aroung to meet deep purple eyes. The young man gave a strange little bow from his kneeling position, and took Sango's hand in his.

"You miss, are a beauty. What, pray tell, is your name, so that I can whisper it in my dreams..." Sango was speechless, and was about to tell him as she felt his hand on her back slide from her back to her bottom. Distressed, she smacked him in the face, a light tap, but it still burned bright red on his face.

"Do not touch me that way!" Sango said to the boy, and turned away from him, unknowingly giving him a better view of her bottom. Inuyasha dragged him off, but he protested quite loudly while he was being dragged away. Sango couldn't help but blush.

"What. Was. That." Sango asked haltingly.

'Oh, I love it. 'What was that!'" Kagome giggle.

"'That' was Miroku. Pay him no attention, he does that to every girl he meets. You're lucky. He usually springs the 'will you sleep with me now' question as soon as he gets your name." Kagome said, still giggling.

"What?" Sango yelled a little too loudly.

"Quietly, Sango, quietly. You must set an example," Her father said quietly, walking out from the back of the studio. Sango quieted instantly, smiling as she watched her father outline the disciplines that they were to learn.

Her father was teaching a discipline slightly different than the one that her had taught Sango and her brother, but it was similar enough that Sango could go through the motions in her sleep.

They had to pair up, and go through a simple routine, and Sango was paired with Kagome. As Sango already knew the rote as well as her father did, it suited her just fine to teach Kagome.

Kagome was a horrible klutz, and managed to miss her target every time. What was worse was that her punches had power behind them, and even with Sango blocking, they still left a few bruises. Kagome had just fallen on her back for the third time, when Sango noticed the boys clustered together, watching as poor Kagome staggered to her feet.

"You two don't belong here," One of the boys jeered, and the rest whistled and hooted in reply.

Sango's father, the Sensei, had left for a short break, and Sango had been left in charge.

"Excuse me?" Sango said, not believing what she was hearing.

"You heard what we said. Get out. Leve the fighting to the men." Inuyasha was the one who said this, his back turned towards Sango.

_He can't even look me in the face._

Sango glowered, and helped Kagome to her feet.

"You don't believe I belong in the dojo? Fine. Name your champion. If I lose, I shall leave."

The boys grinned, and talked among themselves. Although Inuyasha was by far the strongest, they didn't want him to massacre the poor girl. So they picked the second best choice. Miroku.

"Ah, my lady. I shall be gentle, so that I do not mar the radiance of your-" Sango held up a hand, and Miroku fell in to an uneasy silence.

"I have not said what will happen if I win."

Inuyasha grinned, and the rest of the boys laughed. They didn't believe that Sango had a chance of beating Miroku.

"Fine. IF you win, which I find to be nearly impossible, what shall we do?" It was Kouga who said that, a sneer on his face. Although he seemed to be generally a nice guy, he seemed to stick closely to the men.

"Inuyasha and Miroku get to be our slaves for the week."

"Why me?" Inuyasha yelled, looking up in surprise to hear his name called.

Sango grinned and didn't reply.

"I mus make my own exception to this rule," Miroku said, bowing to Sango. "If you wish Inuyasha to be in the deal, Kagome must also battle."

Sango nodded as Kagome protested.

"Fine. Are we agreed?"

End Sango


	4. 4: Prelude to a Battle

**Tears in the Silence: Chapter 4**

**(Kagome/Sango)**

(it's far easier for me to write who we'll be dealing with in each chapter at the top. If you guys find this confusing, come up with a better way for me? Please? I had them all together in the beginning, but it was far too busy… and confusing. LOL)

**Kagome**

Kagome watched as the boys laughed at her and Sango, feeling horrible. _Sango's probably really good ... its all my fault for being so terrible,_ Kagome thought miserably.

When Sango jumped up to protect her honor, and Kagome's, Kagome nearly yelled for Sango to stop. But Kagome bit back her yell, and she noticed the smirk on Sango's usually calm face.

_She's enjoying this. Oh, I hope she kicks Miroku's ass!_ Kagome was thrilled for Sango, but was less thrilled when Miroku dragged her in to the battle.

_Bastard. _Kagome thought, as he flashed Kagome a sunny smile. _He's seen my fighting, he knows I'm horrible... Wait!_

"Wait! I have a say, don't I?" Sango and Miroku looked down at Kagome, who was still sitting on the mats.

"Alright, but get it over with quickly, Sango's father's going to be back soon." Miroku said, his gaze still on Sango.

"Well, Inuyasha is the strongest in the dojo, right? So that means that I am definately at a disadvantage. If we have to fight, don't I get to choose what we're fighting with?" Kagome asked. Sango grinned at Kagome's sudden brilliance, and nodded.

"It is the fair thing to do."

"Feh. Whatever you choose, I'll be able to beat a wench like you. You're not even worth my time." Inuyasha sneered.

"So we're agreed," Miroku said, scanning the room. "We'll meet over at Inuyasha's place after clubs. If you're not there, you forfeit."

All the heads nodded.

"Its good to see all of you getting along so well. Now, Sango, please demonstrate the correct way to throw an opponent." Sango's father had returned, and class got back to normal. For the most part.

Kagome was having a shower in the girl's changing room when she heard stifled giggles, and shuffling feet. Grabbing her towel, and quickly wrapping it around her still dripping body, she threw open the shower curtain, splattering several boys with water.

She shrieked in surprise, and clutched her towel closer to her, until she saw that the boys in question were of course Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha. And they were holding her clothing.

"Kagome..." Kouga breathed. Miroku stared, a silly grin on his face. Inuyasha was of course silent, but he still looked uncomfortable.

"What are you doing with my clothes!" Kagome shrieked, her face bright red. Her shrieks snapped the boys out of their illicit reverie, and Inuyasha grinned at Kagome, lifting her clothes over her head.

"We though your clothes looked a little dirty, so..." Inuyasha trudged over to the toilets, and threw her clothes in.

Kagome watched Inuyasha with open-mouthed horror. Even Miroku and Kouga stared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, buddy, I think that's going a little too far..." Miroku said.

"Keh. She started it. I'm just returning the favor."

Kagome was poleaxed, and couldn't believe Inuyasha could be so cruel. She had done nothing to him, but he still held a grudge.

"Returning the favor? What have I EVER done to you, Inuyasha? If you need to take your anger out on someone, contact my sister!" Kagome screamed, tears of humiliation running down her face.

**Inuyasha**

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha took a step towards Kagome, forgetting himself for an instant. For a split second, Inuyasha remembered his troubled past so clearly that he believed that Kikyo was standing before him.

"I'M KAGOME!" Kagome sank to the floor, her face in her hands. Both Kouga and Miroku had fled the room, disgusted with their friend, but mainly because they were somewhat  
afraid of Kagome.

Inuyasha backed away from Kagome, his warring emotions telling him to stay away from this woman. _She's just like Kikyo. All she'll do is take a piece of me away, and then I'll be all alone. Again._

"I am not Kikyo." Kagome whispered, still on the floor, a pool of chilling water beneath her.

"You're right. You're not Kikyo. She was no whimpering weakling."

Kagome kept her head down, but Inuyasha saw her shoulder quake, and felt a new emotion. Guilt.

Inuyasha quickly walked out of the room, feeling immensely guilty. Before he left, he dropped his shirt on a bench, a silent sorry to Kagome.

**Kagome**

Kagome sobbed, her hand over her mouth, hot tears rolling down her face.

_Why? Why am I always compared to my sister? _

Kagome remembered the bitter rivalry that had started out as fun when they were children...

Kagome stood behind Kikyo, her chubby knees chattering together. A few of the boys from school had followed her home, and had thrown rocks at her.

"Demon girl! Witch!" They always yelled at her, never allowing Kagome time to explain the powers that she had. Kagome couldn't explain the powers, anyway. They seemed to be her curse.

Kikyo looked down at her five year old sister, wondering why these boys had made such a habit of hurting her.

"There's something you're not telling me." Kikyo said to Kagome, a finger on her chin. Kagome looked up at Kikyo, her face dirt covered, and streaked with tears.

"Kik-ki...They said that I was a witch." Kagome whimpered, and held a hand up to her face; afraid they would strike her, even hidden as she was behind Kikyo's skirts.

"Why would they think that you're a witch?" Kikyo asked, getting more concerned by the moment. Kikyo was nine, not too much older than Kagome, but she was far wiser than her years.

Kagome was silent, then, she spoke.

"I did something... with my mind, "Kagome whimpered, muffled in Kikyo's skirts, "They tried to hit me, but they couldn't. All this pink light came up, and..." Kikyo never could understand what came over her at threat instant but she recoiled back, as if she was hit.

Kikyo shoved Kagome to the ground, and walked away, leaving a bewildered Kagome in the middle of the vicious brutes that were intent on hurting little Kagome.

Kikyo felt a pang of guilt, but brushed it aside. She was now consumed with only one emotion. And that was jealousy.

Kagome remembered the bullying as if it was yesterday, and couldn't stop the tears from coming.

_We were constantly compared for our beauty, our brilliance, whatever they could measure, and people compared us. It made Kikyo bitter, and she wouldn't have anything to do with me. _

_I despised myself for being so closely alike to Kikyo. And Kikyo despised me._

"She kept her jealousy well hidden, until.. she met Inuyasha," Kagome was finding it hard to stop her mounting emotions, but the sound of the door opening jarred her back to reality.

Wiping her face on her tower, she smiled tremblingly, up at Sango, who was holding Kagome's dripping clothes in her hands.

"What happened Kagome?" Sango asked, kneeling on the floor. Kagome started to cry again, and Sango hugged her, awkwardly patting her back.

All she could say, over and over again, "I hate him."

Sango was wise enough to guess who "He" was.

End of Kagome

**Sango**

When Sango didn't see Kagome come out of the locker room with her, she wasn't too surprised, and just sat in the dojo, quietly talking with her father. It was only after several minutes without Kagome coming back that Sango began to worry.

"Father, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must go see if Kagome's well." Sango hastily bowed to her father, and ran in to the locker room. Sango saw the toilets straight in front of her, and saw a pile of clothing that looked to be Kagomes in the bowl.

Sango muttered a curse, and fished the clothes out, thankful that the water had at least been clean.

She walked towards the showers and stopped short, seeing Kagome on the floor, her shoulders quivering in her intense grief. Kagome looked up, and Sango saw that her face was shining with tears, and knelt down beside the desolate Kagome.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked, but Kagome wouldn't answer. Kagome clung to Sango, and Sango awkwardly patted her on the back, not used to being a friend you could cry on.

All Kagome would say, over and over again was, "I hate him."

Sango had seen the deep red shirt that was Inuyasha's lying on one of the benches, and she gritted her teeth in frustration. Of course it had to be that bastard Inuyasha.

"Kagome, um... Come on. Lets get you in to some dry clothes, and then we'll go kick his ass, ok?" Sango said quietly, and helped Kagome to stand.

Kagome dried her eyes on the towel, and smiled shakily at Sango.

"Thank you. I believe I shall kick his ass. Besides, he cannot win at what I am about to propose."

Sango grinned, and handed Kagome some of her own clothes, ignoring the red shirt.

"And what do you propose?" Sango asked, grinning to herself. The best way to get someone out of their own despair was to consider revenge.

"Hmmm. I believe that it shall be a surprise. I have to return home to gather a few supplies though, care to come?"


End file.
